1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sleeve for a lock and, more particular1y, to a protective sleeve for a latch mechanism for a lock. The present invention also relates to a lock with such a protective sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional tubular lock comprising an inner assembly 1, an outer assembly 2, and a latch mechanism 3. The inner assembly 1 comprises an inside handle 11, an inside spindle 13 securely coupled to the inside handle 11 to turn therewith, and an inside rose 12. The inside spindle 13 is coupled to a center of an inside supporting plate 14. The outer assembly 2 comprises an outside handle 21, an outside spindle 23 securely coupled to the outside handle 21 to turn therewith, and an outside rose 22. Two mounting posts 25 extend from a side of an outside supporting plate 24 that has a center to which the outside spindle 23 is securely coupled. Fasteners 16 such as screws are extended through through-holes 15 in the inside supporting plate 14 into screw holes 251 in the mounting posts 25 to thereby secure the inside supporting plate 14 and the outside supporting plate 24 together.
The latch mechanism 3 comprises a housing 32 in which a wheel 33 is rotatably mounted, a casing 31 mounted around a front end of the housing 32, and a latch 34 operably connected to the wheel 33. The outside spindle 23 includes a square tube 231 extending through a square hole 331 of the wheel 33 and coupled with the inside spindle 13 such that rotation of either handle 11, 21 turns the wheel 33 and, thus, retracts the latch 34.
Wood or iron dusts are generated while drilling a mounting hole in a door and a compartment in an edge of the door for installing the tubular lock. The residual dusts in the mounting hole and/or the compartment of the door might enter the latch mechanism 3 during installation of the lock or when the door vibrates due to opening or closing of the door. Operation of the latch 34 could thus be adversely affected.